1 Year Later
by Social fanfiction 20
Summary: 1 year Later after flecther's 13th birthday. Takes place a year after the episode Unforseen cirturments FlectherXChyna


**Ever Since **

This one shot is from Chyna's POV

Chyna's POV

You know its weird that its been a year since that 'almost' kiss I had with my best friend,yes its Flecther even since that 'almost' kiss I wrote too many love songs which lefted people questioning about them. well right now I just relizaed it. I, Chyna Parks is in love with my best friend,Flecther, I just relizaed it after flecther's 14th birthday today, because there were a few incendents, heres what happened at flecther's birthday...

_"Hi, Flecther!" Said Chyna _

_"Oh Hey Chyna so this time Kennedy planned my party since she hates you for some reason." Said Flecther _

_"Oh,we-" Chyna was caught off guard that kennedy tripped her but Chyna was grabbed by someone which was flecther and their eyes met a moment until... _

_"Hey guys!...Um were you doing tango or something?" Said Olive bringing flecther's cake thats when the Two teenagers stood up and look away blushing thats when the room began filling up and everyone was having fun until..._

_"Hey who wants to play spin the bottle?!" Said Lexi Reed who thinks shes all pretty, everyone was looking at each other and nodded expect Chyna and Flecther still remembering the trip and nodding no but Lexi ingored them, so everyone was playing 3 people came late Maia,Amanda,and Ashley. Then they said "Spin the bottle?" Everyone nodded but kennedy,Flecther,and Chyna were the only people not playing just when they thought there wasn't going to be any arkwardness people began playing truth and dare thats when they forced everyone to play Lexi went first to ask,"Olive truth or dare?" Said Lexi in her tricky tone "Hmm well I pick truth!" Said olive."Have you dated a boy before dixion and if so whats his name." Said lexi since she remembered olive dating a boy 2 years ago. "Uhh...okay yes and his name was Graham but he and I broke up after a week." Said Olive hoping dixion wouldn't get upset or lose it. Then thats when Lexi asked Amanda "Truth or dare" said Lexi smirking which means she is thinking of some embrassing questions "Truth!" Blurted out Amanda "Have you began crushing on your BEST friend Flecther before?" Said Lexi smirking which made everyone erupted in 'OOOO' "Only in *gulp* 1st grade..." Said Amanda shoting Lexi 'Don't record this' look when amanda said IT Flecther was like 'really? I never KNEW!' Look thats when Lexi began questioning Chyna next "Chyna, your turn, truth or dare?" Said Lexi. _

_Chyna gulped now she wishes she could disapper or wish it was a nightmare since she doesn't want to spill guts about her past crushes, like jared,Jake,and etc. So she chose "DARE!" Blurted out Chyna everyone gasped as if IT was the first time playing truth or daré then Lexi spread an evil smile like if she was the glitch from that book. Thats when Chyna began regretting it. "I dare you to KISS Flecther!" Said Lexi still smiling evily as Chyna and Flecther stared at each other and look at Lexi hoping shes joking but shes not laughing or even close to thats when they SAW their friends with wide eyes not believing what they heard. Thats when both teenagers gulped and were leaning looking at everyone and then their lips touched they felt eletricty and they were like that for 10 seconds but IT felt like like 5 hours then they let go and heard everyone 'OOOing' at them. Lexi felt like her mission was compteled.. Then IT all was normal truth and Dare thats when Kennedy walked up to Chyna "CHYNA STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND I CAN TELL YOU LIKE HIM WHEN YOU KISSED HIM IN TRUTH AND DARE GO AND STEAL SOMEONE'S ELSE BOYFRIEND NOT MINE!" Shouted Kennedy that everyone even Flecther heard thats when Chyna was embrassed and ran out. _

So thats how it happened... I just realized it I was madly in love with flecther. when I kissed him thats when I began remembering that time Flecther almost KISSED me a year ago I should have let him kiss since he wasn't interstead in Kennedy and was using her. Now I began realized that ever since a year ago Flecther gave up on liking me because I placed him in the friend zone. He's been trying to escape IT by flirting,making sluptures, tried doing study dates, it was love at first sight! I should have known sooner he probalay with kennedy being mushy or eating cake with her and celebating not caring since thats what I did last year to him. I kept hurting him by regreting him and flirting with other boys and told him I NEVER liked him.

I guess I might end up alone when I'm grown up. I really hate that people keep making drama alot involing me. The reason I mostly stayed with my friends and quited trifecca was mostly because of Flecther since i would miss him but I didn't know IT was true love making me stay. I probalay should GO back to my room s- oh wait the party is outside in the hallway outside my room I think I will stay here. I'm glad I have my Music steach.

Sparks fly

Its like electricy

I might die

When I forgot how to breathe

You get closer and there's

No one in the world I'd rather be

time stops

Like everything around me

Is frozen

And nothing matters but these

This is how i felt when I kissed flecther if only I know how he feels about me.. I wonder if Flecther would think I like him and IT would ruin our friendship. He would probalay be mad since he liked me ever since we were 11 and last year he gave up to IMPRESS me.

Few moments when you open my mind

To things

I've never seen

Cause when I'm kissing u

My senses come alive

Almost like the puzzle piece

I've been trying to find

Falls right into place

Your all that it takes

My doubt fade away

When I'm kissing u

When I'm kissing u

It all starts making sense

And all the questions

I've been asking in my head

Like are you the one

Should I really trust

Crystal clear IT becomes

When I'm kissing

Just when I finished singing the song I began having flashbacks

_Flashbacks_

_"Hi,I'm making sluptures!" Said 11 year old flecther_

_"Well they beatiful." Said 11 year old Chyna smiling at him_

_"Your beatiful." Said Flecther in a lovestuck way _

_ XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

_"Sorry Violet, be-...BECAUSE I'm going with to Chyna...Chyna was constly begging me to go with her." Said 12 year old Flecther _

_"You could have any girl in this school and you chose CHYNA?!" Said 11 year old Violet Losing her temper _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

_"You know Flecther,I think I might...-" said Chyna before she fainted_

_"YOU WHAT? WHY?!" Said flecther knowing what Chyna was going to say _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_*Flecther almost kiss chyna*_

_"What are you doing?!" Said 13 year old chyna_

_"I thought this was what you wanted" said 13 year old Flecther _

_"But Flecther you have a girlfriend you love her!" Said Chyna _

_"I DONT LOVE HER SHES A GOAT!" Said Flecther thinking chyna lost her mind_

_"Ummm...I mean the other one.." Said Chyna_

_"I only dated Kennedy to get you to like me..but I guess not..." Said Flecther upset_

_"I...totally missed that..." Said Chyna _

_"I guess I should try break up with Kennedy." Said Flecther giving up_

_Flash back ends_

"Wow I really messed up..." I said "I'm SUCH a idiot for not noticing Flecther in love with me..." I say "No you aren't" what was that? Theres only one person with that voice! Wait its Flecther! "Flecther?" I say "Hi, chyna" said flecther "How long were you standing there?" I said "Ever since you begin singing." Said Flecther "Oh so you heard what i sang?"I Said "Yes. And Chyna I have a question to ask you." Said Flecther I can hear my heart BEATING faster and faster I can tell Flecther doesn't hear it. "Okay what is it?" I say "Are you in love with me?" Said Flecther standing close that we nose almost touch and we are in the same spot we were a year ago when he almost kissed me. "Flecther, I-...I...can't tell you." I say "Chyna, please tell me. If you won't tell me. I will GO away." Said flecther seriously "I...-I ..." Was all i could say then Flecther began walking away just when he was going away I just blurted out "FLECTHER I FOUND OUT I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!" Then i covered my mouth and couldn't believe what I said. Then he came walking back and said "Its true?" Said Flecther, I just nodded and then closed my eyes then I felt a pair of lips on mine. I was kissing Flecther! My BEST friend! Then we relased then "I never stoped loving you, I just stoped flirting with you thats all. Hey, look we're in the same spot we were last year when I almost kissed you." said Flecther "OH MY GOSH!" Said Ashley and Maia as they were entering with Amanda. "Um Hi?" I said "Were you 2 smacking lips?" Said Amanda questionly "Uh yes." Said Flecther "Wow i wonder how olive and Kennedy would react!" Said Maia "So are you Two like a couple?" Said Ashley "What do you think Chyna?" Said Flecther "Yes we are a couple." I said "Aww how cute!" Said Amanda "So do you want to have a real kiss?" Said Flecther "Yes." I say giggling. Then Flecther and me were having our first kiss as a couple the olive came along and said "Give me a backet and I'm gonna puke." Said olive not used to it.

* * *

So this whole story is from Chyna's POV IT takes a year after The episode Unforseen Cirturments

Yeah i been watching too Many mushy novels on TVwith my mom.(LOL)


End file.
